Question: Rewrite ${((4^{-7})(5^{-6}))^{-10}}$ in the form ${4^n \times 5^m}$.
${ ((4^{-7})(5^{-6}))^{-10} = (4^{(-7)(-10)})(5^{(-6)(-10)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((4^{-7})(5^{-6}))^{-10}} = 4^{70} \times 5^{60}} $